reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoking
Smoking is a theme in the Junior High of the Dead, Reawakening and SuperStition franchises. Smoking is a common practice in which a substance such tobacco, is burned and the smoke is tasted or inhaled. This is primarily practiced as a route of administration for recreational drug use, as combustion releases as seen on The X-Files. Morley's are a common appearance in the Junior High of the Dead/Reawakening multiverse.]]the active substances in drugs such as nicotine and makes them available for absorption through the lungs. It can also be done as a part of rituals, to induce trances and spiritual enlightenment. The most common method of smoking today is through cigarettes, primarily industrially manufactured but also hand-rolled from loose tobacco and rolling paper. Other smoking implements include pipes, cigars, bidis, hookahs, vaporizers, and bongs. It has been suggested that smoking-related disease kills one half of all long term smokers but these diseases may also be contracted by non-smokers. A 2007 report states that, each year, about 4.9 million people worldwide die as a result of smoking. Examples Smoking Tobacco ''Reawakening 2: Apocalypse *Rachel Trau is mentioned to smoke early in the second chapter. As the story progresses, she is heard to mumble to herself about her craving for one, and when the group arrive at the gas station in York, Missouri shortly after encountering the Canadian survivors. She steals a pack of Morleys that Liam Kendall had looted from a variety store early into the outbreak. Liam soon catches her with them, but does not complain. She is seen smoking one after the two have sex. *Theodore Moore is seen outside smoking a cigarette when he is approached by Kevin Manson, he continues to smoke for the duration of their conversation and puts it out in a puddle as he leaves. *Liam Kendall smokes a cigarette at the end of the tenth chapter, just before he sacrifices himself to save the others. Liam smokes about half of it, then uses gasoline and what remains of the smoke to light the bridge on fire. *Both Theodore Moore and Thomas Compton have been shown smoking cigars in concept art. Reawakening *Ronald is shown to have a love for smoking cigars and from hookahs. Usually doing so when he's in the mood. *Joseph Stieker is stated to smokes cigars. *Ajay Siddiqui was stated to had been a cigarette smoker when he was younger. *Marley has been shown smoking a cigar in some promotional and conceptual artwork. Hell Chapter *Future Liam is shown smoking when he first interrogates his younger self of the Reawakening incarnation. Trial By Fire *Liam Kendall sees an individual smoking Mu'assel (or rather, shisha) from a hookah, while walking through an Afghanistan marketplace in 2010. *Lane Stackhouse and Kayla Moore are shown to be casual smokers, and ocassionally hang out at the smoke pit outside their school in 1982. Junior High of the Dead 3: Bonds *Liam Kendall and Emily Kaufman have a conversation while in their hidden treehouse about smoking and Liam convinces Emily to contemplate quitting. *Tylar Anderson is seen smoking twice, Once when he and Theodore Moore discuss the plan for the school's quarantine and evacuation, and again when he tells Liam about Kayla Moore's death. The Rain of April *Liam Kendall mentions his smoking habits early into the story. He is later seen at various points in the story, smoking with Clarissa Belle. On various occasions, Clarissa blows the smoke into Liam's face and eyes, however later into the story, she grabs him into a kiss and the two exchange the smoke through their mouths. *Later in the story, Liam finds a pack of Morleys next to his sister Kathrine Watson's bed. He confronts her about the cigarettes and informs her that it's a very horrible habit and that their mom would never approve. Minutes to Midnight *Various characters at various points in the story smoke cigarettes, this includes Liam Kendall, Mark Harper, Britt Lawson, and Phil Burton. Smoking Marijuana Junior High of the Dead *Half-way through the story, it is revealed that Claire Grey is a pot-smoker and it is proven by her pulling out a rather large bag of marijuana and a bong. However, instead of judging her, Liam and the others decide to share the weed and take turns smoking from the bong. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse *Rachel Trau is mentioned to smoke marijuana in the second chapter, and throughout the story it is hinted that Leah Patterson does as well. Reawakening *Ronald has been stated to be a pot-smoker. The Rain of April '' *Liam and Clarissa smoke weed together on two different occasions, the first time being in Clarissa's garage, the second time being in Liam's bedroom. Category:Theme